


Appearances Deceive

by imaginary_golux



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:06:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In public, Ginny is the Dark Lord's submissive concubine.  In private, though...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appearances Deceive

Nobody else understands, really. When they think about it, if they ever do, they assume Tom is controlling her, is her Master or her Lord or something like it. And to be sure, when they are in public, when Tom speaks to his loyal servants or menaces the quivering populace, well, Ginny is good at looking young and obedient and terrifyingly in love. It is even partially true – the ‘terrifyingly in love’ bit, at least.

It amuses her, sometimes, that people think she is Tom’s slave. That just because he came to her first in dreams, in an enchanted diary that spoke to her soul, she must be his thrall. That her doting gaze and subservient mien are all there are of her – that her blazing Weasley spirit has been quenched by the Dark Lord, and all that is left of her is submission.

_They_ know better, and it is enough for Ginny that the two of them know, even if no one else ever will. It is enough for Ginny that when they are alone, the doors spell-locked so tightly even sound cannot escape – why, then it is Tom on his knees. And he is so very good on his knees. His serpent’s tongue is gifted with lies, yes, but so much more gifted between her legs to give her pleasure. The handsome youth whom she restored with blood and sacrifice is hers, hers for the taking any time and any way she pleases, and oh, but she pleases often and in many ways. It pleases her that he begs for her permission to enter her; that he pleads (and not always successfully) to come; that he bears the marks of her teeth and nails on his back and shoulders as he stands tall and proud before his minions and sends them out to war.

In public, Ginny bows and kneels and keeps her eyes lowered; in public, she is the Dark Lord’s concubine, a pureblood mare for him to mount, and not much more. In public, she calls him “Great Lord” and “Dread Lord” and “Master” – but in private, she has only one name for him, and that is “ _Mine_.”


End file.
